


Conner Todd-Wayne Learns how to be a person not a superhero.

by TheCuriousCat



Series: The adventures of Bruce Wayne's alien grandchildren [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd is a Good Dad, Kon-El | Conner Kent learning how to live and love himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: The adventures of Bruce Wayne's alien grandchildren [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912612
Comments: 27
Kudos: 250





	Conner Todd-Wayne Learns how to be a person not a superhero.

Conner Todd-Wayne had a hard start in life. First he was born in a lab and taught only what the scientists wanted him to know, then when he finally met Superman (he refuses to call him father) he was rejected and promptly locked in the watch tower 'for training'. He stayed for a few months trying to earn the love of a man who couldn't stand him, trying to earn a name of his own instead of a title. It didn't work, superman couldn't stand him and he was still nameless so he left ~~escaped while the others were dealing with an attack he may or may not have started.~~ The flight from the watch tower to earth was.... hard. He also landed hard, making a crater in the earth below him. He had wondered for days before he found an anchor in the form of a drunk man.

He was in a dive bar in Gotham. Gotham was safe because Superman had done his best to keep him a secret from Batman, with how much Batman cared about his kids it was easy to see why Superman wouldn't want to admit to neglecting his own son. Anyway, he was in a dive bar with a beer in one hand while he tried to keep this grabby lady away with the other when a large shadow covered them both, the click of the safety being taken off made his head ring.

"He's made it clear that he doesn't want to fuck you so fuck off" The man behind him growls, the woman looks like she's going to complain until the man leans over him and places the barrel of the gun to the woman's forehead. She wisely scampers away with her tail between her legs. The man huffs out a laugh then clicks the safety back on and steals his beer.

"Hey!" He cries out and the man slumps into the chair opposite him, tall and muscular. Blue eyes and black hair with a white streak in it. Clearly already shit faced.

"Don't be mad kid, you're to young to drink the big boy stuff anyway. HEY! BARTENDER GUY! GET... hey kid, what's your name?" He doesn't answer, how does one say that they don't have one without sounding pathetic. "... Conner" He blinks, maybe the man is introducing himself. "You look like a Conner. HEY BARTENDER GUY! GET CONNER AN APPLE JUICE OR SOMETHING!" The man shouts to the bartender who waves him off until the man points his gun at him. Conner?... It feels right... Is he really going to let a man clearly drunk off his ass name hime when Superman wouldn't... Yes, yes he is.

Conner blinks as a shaky hand puts a juice box in front of him and realizes that the drunk is gone. It feels wrong to not even thank the man for naming him so he thanks the bartender with a tip and leaves. It takes him a week to pin the man down and when he does he discovers the fact that he has to babies and no mother in sight... protecting them would be a good way to pay him back so he follows the family to New York and introduces himself as just Conner then offers to babysit. He doesn't expect to see the man (Jason now) have a panic attack, nor does he expect to end up in a pile of crying adults as they all share their pasts but it happens. He wakes up to adoption papers which sends him into a second set of tears. It's the start of many things, a start to therapy with Dr Quinzel, a start to learning about the online world and a start at experiencing what a loving family was really about.

As the twins grow Conner starts discovering things about himself that he never knew that most often than not leaves him crying in his room. He likes computers, art and baking. He dislikes math, olives and skateboards. Plane travel makes him feel like the walls are closing in and boat travel just makes him sick. The biggest thing though is that he's something called an aromatic asexual, it's weird to have a name for his aversion to dating and sex but it also feels good. Like there isn't something wrong with him like he had secretly feared. Jason doesn't care which makes it even better, he just smiles and says that he knows then asks him if he wants more chicken. It's validating. The twins get him a[ flag](https://www.redbubble.com/i/photographic-print/Asexual-Aromantic-Flag-by-dlpalmer/33218527.6Q0TX) for his birthday (The day Jason named him though he doesn't say that) and the whole family drives out to the New York pride parade every year after that (For both him and Jason who reveals himself to be gay).

People still flirt with him even with his flags tattooed on his wrists but he's gotten better at letting them down, some still push but Conner trusts the people he's connected himself too to protect him. Trusts Jason to protect him, because Jason is his father. Jason is his family and family didn't let each other get left behind.


End file.
